Bohrok
|-|Tahnok= |-|Gahlok= |-|Lehvak= |-|Pahrak= |-|Kohrak= |-|Nuhvok= Summary The Bohrok are insectoid machines created by the Great Beings to raze the surface of Mata Nui to prepare for the Great Spirit Robot standing up. However, they were awoken outside of their normal cycle by Teridax, who wished to use them to delay the Toa Mata. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Bohrok Origin: Bionicle Classification: Insectoid robots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation with Krana (When a Krana latches onto a victim's face, it reprograms their mind and assimilates them into the Bohrok swarm), Enhanced Senses for Kohrak Va and Nuhvok Va, and with Krana Bo and Krana Ja, Flight with Krana Vu, Telepathy with Krana Za, Fire Manipulation for Tahnok, Water Manipulation for Gahlok, Acid Manipulation for Lehvak, Earth Manipulation for Pahrak and Nuhvok, Ice Manipulation for Kohrak, Fusionism Attack Potency: City level+ (Bohrok can fight against Toa, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust. Given time, they can reduce mountains to dust, and they will eventually scour Mata Nui's surface entirely). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ (Nuhvok can wipe out forests with a single blow from their Earth Shields) Durability: City level+ Stamina: Limitless. The Bohrok are tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with their abilities (Their range should be comparable to a Toa, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: *'Krana:' Each Bohrok is piloted by a Krana, which the Bohrok can use to take control of others by spitting them onto their faces. Bohrok are dependent on their Krana, however, and are left helpless and easily reprogrammable without them. There are various kinds of Krana, each of which give their Bohrok special abilities. **'Krana Bo:' The Sentinels. A Bohrok with a Krana Bo can see in the dark. **'Krana Ca:' The Clearance Workers. A Bohrok with a Krana Ca can shield its allies from harm. **'Krana Ja:' The Scouts. A Bohrok with a Krana Ja can detect distant objects and obstacles. **'Krana Su:' The Workers. A Bohrok with a Krana Su has enhanced strength. **'Krana Vu:' The Surveyors. A Bohrok with a Krana Vu can fly short distances. **'Krana Xa:' The Swarm Commanders. A Bohrok with a Krana Xa is capable of forming deep, complex plans. **'Krana Yo:' The Moles. A Bohrok with a Krana Yo can burrow through almost any substance on Mata Nui. **'Krana Za:' The Squad Leaders. A Bohrok with a Krana Za can communicate telepathically with the rest of the swarm, and read the minds of others. Intelligence: While Bohrok are mindless and lack identities, they are brutally efficient and skilled, working together highly effectively with ease. Weaknesses: Without its Krana, a Bohrok is helpless. Krana don't work on organic beings. Types of Bohrok Tahnok: The Bohrok Swarm of Fire. While they are the fastest of the Bohrok, they are still methodical, working together with mindless efficiency. They are considerably more destructive and aggressive than other Bohrok, as well. They are equipped with Fire Shields, which they use to melt through all sorts of substances. Gahlok: The Bohrok Swarm of Water. Their strategies constantly adapt, making them highly unpredictable, and never attack in the same way more than once. They are equipped with Water Shields, which they use to direct water for their own purposes. Lehvak: The Bohrok Swarm of Acid. They are clever tacticians that strike fast and withdraw quickly, never staying in one place for too long. Of all the Bohrok, they are the most individually driven, and are thus very capable of thinking and acting on their own. They are the only Bohrok designed with combat in mind, and are the most dangerous, as their acid can dissolve any substance. They are equipped with Acid Shields, which can secrete or shoot their powerful corrosive acids. Pahrak: The Bohrok Swarm of Stone. Pahrak are extremely stubborn, though calm, chipping away at a problem bit by bit until it's solved. They ignore any distractions from their work until they absolutely have to defend themselves. They are equipped with Stone Shields, which generate powerful seismic waves capable of reducing large amounts of stone to dust. Kohrak: The Bohrok Swarm of Ice. As opposed to their more cautious siblings, Kohrak consider themselves indestructible and have no regard for their own safety. In addition, unlike other Bohrok, they don't work together, instead confronting opponents one on one. Their bodies chill the air around them, and using their Ice Shields, they can release blasts of ice that can freeze even open flames. Nuhvok: The Bohrok Swarm of Earth. They tend not to defend themselves from harm until they realize what's happening, though they are very tenacious and can fight for long periods of time. Unfortunately for them, they are also very, very dense. They are equipped with Earth Shields, which they use to weaken the earth and destroy their surroundings. Bohrok Va: The Bohrok Swarms are accompanied by the Bohrok Va, small, completely mechanical beings that lack Krana (though they carry them around to deliver them to Bohrok) and act as scouts and messengers. *'Tahnok Va:' Tahnok Va are known for their high speed and recklessness. They wield Staffs of Flame, which they use to light up dark areas and defend themselves if necessary. *'Gahlok Va:' While Gahlok Va are slow, they never stop moving and thus cover large distances quickly. In place of left hands, Gahlok Va have Climbing Hooks. *'Lehvak Va:' Lehvak Va are noisy and follow closely behind the Lehvak Swarms. They're equipped with Katanas, which they use to cut through underbrush as they scout. *'Pahrak Va:' Compared to other Bohrok Va, Pahrak Va are strong, and though they move slowly, they're capable of fast bursts of movement. They're equipped with Stone Hammers, which they use to smash apart rock. *'Kohrak Va:' Possessing excellent hearing, Kohrak Va act with a sense of confidence in everything they do. They hide in the snow in wait of those who wish to oppose the swarm. They use Ice Claws, which they use to scale icy cliffs and dig through snow. *'Nuhvok Va:' Nuhvok Va possess night vision, and, using their claws, they dig shallow tunnels and run between shadows out of sight of anyone who may be watching. Bohrok-Kal: Six elite, mutant Bohrok created by the Bahrag, the Bohrok Queens, as a failsafe. In the event that the Bahrag were defeated, the Bohrok-Kal would be activated, and they would reawaken them to continue the destruction of Mata Nui. Bohrok-Kal possess different, more powerful elemental powers than their original counterparts, and are equipped with superior Krana, appropriately named Krana-Kal. *'Tahnok-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Electricity, and their leader. *'Gahlok-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Magnetism. *'Lehvak-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum. *'Pahrak-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Plasma. *'Nuhvok-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Gravity. *'Kohrak-Kal:' The Bohrok-Kal of Sonics. *'Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja:' The fusion of Lehvak-Kal, Gahlok-Kal, and Kohrak-Kal. *'Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za:' The fusion of Tahnok-Kal, Pahrak-Kal, and Nuhvok-Kal. The Bahrag: The twin Bohrok Queens, Cahdok and Gahdok. They possess more powerful versions of the original Bohrok's elemental powers, on top of several other unique abilities. Gallery Bohrok Symbol.PNG|The symbol of the Bohrok Bohrok Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Bohrok Bohrok.png|A swarm of Tahnok Tahnok Va.PNG|Tahnok Va Gahlok Va.PNG|Gahlok Va Lehvak Va.PNG|Lehvak Va Pahrak Va.PNG|Pahrak Va Kohrak Va.PNG|Kohrak Va Nuhvok Va.PNG|Nuhvok Va Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Bohrok Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7